


He Knows

by yumenoyousei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, just me lusting over Leona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: Jack blushed. “You don’t know?”“Know what?”“When Leona-senpai is around, you smell like… arousal.”orYou've been lusting over Leona for months now and it's just now you learn that he knows.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Yuu (Twisted Wonderland)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> When I started to play that game a few months ago, I never thought I would write a fic but here I am.
> 
> Also, I was surprised to see so many fics in English?
> 
> Anyway, this is just me projecting my lust on Leona. I should feel ashamed but nah. lol 
> 
> Yuu (the MC) in this is female.
> 
> Enjoy!

You raise your head and your eyes connect with Leona’s.

You give a small nod and he replies with a confident smirk.

_What a handsome confident bastard_ , you can’t help but think. You then wonder what he is doing in the cafeteria, as he usually let Ruggie do the hard work of fetching his lunch.

You don’t bother looking where he’s going that you refocus your attention on whatever Deuce and Ace are arguing about, finishing your plate of food.

Your mind can’t focus on the ramble going on next to you so your thoughts go back to Leona, or more his handsome features, the way he always leaves a part of his shirt open, making you wonder what would be to reach for the skin, trace patterns with your fingers, lick it…

“Why are you smelling like this?” Jack asked, waking you up from your naughty daydream.

“Smell like what?”

“Like Senpai…”

“Ah! Leona!” Grim exclaimed.

  
“Leona-senpai!” Ace also exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Where’s Ruggie?”

“Tch. He had errands to do for his class.”

“Haha! You missed the special meat deluxe sandwich!” Grim gloated.

Leona rolled his eyes. “Such a pain, I’m going back to my nap.” He gave a last glance towards you, somewhat still looking smug and exited the cafeteria.

The conversation between Ace, Deuce and Grim resumed and you turned your attention to Jack. “What did you mean earlier?”

“Ah. Never mind. Senpai was there, that was why.”

Your brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“You always smell like… that when Leona-senpai is around.”

“Like what?”

Jack blushed. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

Jack opened his mouth to reply but got interrupted by Grim asking for your attention. You are annoyed, to say the least, but you let your companion distract you from Jack.

As you all walk back towards the classrooms, you take a slower pace, grabbing Jack’s shirt so he walks by you. “What did you mean earlier? About my smell?”

Jack blushed once more and look around, making sure no one is listening.

“When Leona-senpai is around, you smell like… arousal.”

You stop your track. “I what?”

Jack is clearly uncomfortable, shifting his weight on his feet but you keep looking at him for more explanation. “I can smell your arousal and since it usually occurs when Leona-senpai is around…”

You feel like your face is on fire. “So you all can smell those kinds of things?” you hiss.

“Only to the people we are close to. I can distinguish your moods with your scent since we are often together… that goes for Ace and Deuce too! But they are laced with magic, which makes it more complicated while you…”

“Oh god.” You say, realization dawning on you. “Oh god. That means he knows?”

“Who? Leona-senpai? For sure.” You let out a squeal as Jack continues: “Probably Ruggie-senpai too.”

You are petrified. It’s a thing lusting over the lion man, it’s another thing him knowing you are lusting over him.

“Jack! Prefect! What are you guys doing?” Deuce called.

You can see Jack glancing at you but your mind is still in panic mode.

_He knows. He knows. He knows._

You manage to follow Jack to the group and mechanically proceed classes but nothing really gets into your mind.

All your mind is giving you are all the moments Leona was present and you lusted over him like a depraved woman. Like that one time, all the group went to watch a magic shift club practice and Leona seemed to have his competitive switch on. He had been glistening in sweat and all you could think of was him without a shirt, with that much sweat while pounding into you.

Or the many times you caught him napping on campus. You would always stare a little bit more than necessary, imagining him pining you on the ground where he laid.

And those were just a few examples out of many.

You want to hide in a hole and die.

By the end of classes, you aren’t sure if Grim realized your mood but you tell him that you’re feeling underwater and go back to the dorm.

You flop on your bed as soon as you arrive in your room.

You decide that you will avoid Leona for a moment. Or at least until you can keep your hormones in check.

-

Turns out, avoiding Leona is easy. He is a 3rd year while you are a 1st year and you have no club in common. It’s even wondering how come you saw him so much before.

Avoiding the botanical garden, schoolyard and sports grounds is all you have to do. If you have to go to those places, other than for classes, you just make sure you have someone with you. It is much easier to not lust over someone when Grim is talking your ears off about being amazing.

You are so good controlling your hormones for two weeks, minus in the shower but no one could ever know about that, that you let your guard down.

An easy mistake.

You stumble on Leona, literally tripping over his legs and landing on the ground. He had somewhat felt asleep by the tree next to your dorm and you had been deep in thought over your history class. This world’s history is so weird.

You turn your head to look at him, irritated. His eyes open with a glare but his expression soon turns to a smug look. “Look who’s here.”

“Hi, Leona-senpai, what are you doing here?”

“Eh. Not even saying sorry.”

“You’re the one sleeping in impossible places!” You huff back. You are not scared of him, not anymore. Not when you know that he growls more than he bites. Not that you would mind if he bites you.

You realize that you are still flat on your stomach, your legs on top of his. You wriggle to at least remove yourself from him but one hand grabs the back of your thigh. You thank the gods that the Night Raven College only has pants as the uniform.

“What?” You huff once more, trying to not let show how his gloved hand has such an effect on your body.

His hand linger on your back thigh and heat goes to your face. You turn to look in front of you, where your dorm is. So close yet so far. It seems slow and deliberate the way he removes his hand from your leg and replies: “Nothing.”

You cannot help the heat pooling in your lower belly.

You remove your legs from his body and stay on your knees to gather the books you dropped when you fell. You refuse to look at him, the alarm ringing in your head.

_He knows. He knows. He knows._

“Jack told me an interesting story the other day.”

You freeze. “What?”

“You didn’t know most of us in Savanaclaw have sensitive noses, even if I grumbled about potion smell all the time.”

You turn to him, scoffing: “How was I supposed to know it’s related to me being…”

He smirks. “To you…?”

You realize you have fallen right where he wanted you to be so you huff and turn your head. You’re about to get up when two strong arms circle your hips and pull you backward. You gasp and fall, back flush with his torso.

The two of you stay a moment without moving. You do not dare to even breathe.

You feel his breath on your neck, so close you want to lean towards it. For a split second, you do not care that you are in public, you just want him to do something. Anything.

“I’ll tell you something good,” he whispers in your ears, voice decadently deep, “you smell sweet right now. So sweet that I’d take a bite.”

“Why don’t you?” You whisper back before you can stop yourself.

You feel his smirk on your neck. “Is that what you want?”

Before you can reply, he pushes you off and stands up. You’re about to scream your indignation but he’s already walking towards the dorm. Your dorm, where Grim won’t be back to before later today.

A new wave of want washes your body and Leona turns, looking at you smugly.

-

It’s only when you are truly and utterly fucked out of your brain that you realize in a haze that all of this, all the past few months of you lusting over him and him sending smug looks your way was just a very long game of foreplay.

You snort. _I’m almost as bad as Deuce and Ace… Why can’t anyone do things normally in this world?_

You’d be mad if you hadn’t had the best orgasms of your life.

-

“What’s that on your back?” Grim asks when you are getting ready to go to sleep.

“I tripped and fell!” You squeal, knowing exactly that Grim is referring to the long scratch marks a certain lion left on your back.

“Be careful! What’s going to happen if my servant hurt herself!”

You give a forced smile and thank the god that Grim is dumb.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus

“You have the same marks as Yuu on your back, Ace! Did you fall too? You humans need to be more careful.”

Yuu, Deuce and Ace exchange looks. Even if a part of Yuu wants to say “Congrats on finally getting together!”, she doesn’t want them to ask about her so she looks down.

Both Deuce and Ace don’t bother saying anything.

And Jack, who knows exactly what’s going on every side, just looks down at his food.

He really doesn’t want to be the one who knows anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely do second person stories so that was a fun challenge. And I had to add the last part lol Poor Jack! 😂
> 
> I do have another Leona/Yuu idea and a Malleus/Yuu idea in mind so it probably not the last time you see me in this fandom.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
